Blended
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The Mortal Instruments crew go to high school, but not just any high school. This school accepts both Shadowhunters and Downworlders. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love the Mortal Instruments! I decided to try my hand at a fanfic. I wanted to do a high school one but it seemed like a joke to try to make them go to Mundane school :P so instead I'll be making them attend a different type school. Just a side note this is my first time writing a story in third person so I might end up switching back to first person.. I like it better. As always R&R and of course Enjoy! :D

Chapter One.

"Keep you glitter on YOUR side of the room warlock." Said the Golden Blond boy while he vacuumed up the stray glitter that had made it's way to his side of the room.

"My name is Magnus Bane don't you threaten me Shadowhunter!" Said the tall Asian Warlock his fingertips beginning to glow an electric blue. The shadowhunter's golden eyes flashed with a challenge before he drew his blade.

"JACE!" came the shout as the door flew open. A tall dark haired boy stood in the doorway looking at the scene in shock.

"Jace, it's time for orientation." said the dark haired boy his voice softening.

"Alright Alec." said Jace returning his blade to his belt and following Alec out of the room after sparing a glare for the warlock.

"He's getting his glitter all over MY side of the room." Jace said brushing his golden waves off of his face. Alec swallowed hard before looking away for a moment.

"Who did you get stuck with?" Jace asked continuing the conversation without needing a prompt from the other boy.

"A vampire named Simon." said Alec with a shrug.

They walked down the hallway lit by witchlight. This was the Boy's hall. It had several oak doors spaced evenly down the long hallway. Each room had two beds and a bathroom, as well as everything a student would need to do their work. They made their way down the hall to the end and took the marble steps down to the first floor where the auditorium would be.

They stopped at the entrance giving their names to the person behind the desk who in turn handed them a class schedule and a rule book. They made their way into the spacious auditorium. It was well lit with rows upon rows of red fold out seats. In the front of the auditorium was a stage with a podium and large speakers. The found Isabelle and took their seats next to her.

"Who did you get as a roommate?" Asked Alec looking at his sister.

"a Shadowhunter named Clary I think." she said with a shrug.

"Lucky!" Jace said with an envious glare. Isabelle responded by raising an eyebrow at her adopted brother's outburst.

"He got paired with a Warlock." said Alec filling in his sister.

"A sparkly glittering warlock!" Jace said trying to get his point across.

"He got glitter on Jace's side of the room." Alec explained, Isabelle nodded in understanding her dark hair bouncing with her movement.

A burst of feedback drew their attention to the stage, silence fell over the mixed student body as a man took the stage.

"Welcome." The older man called out to the crowd. Adjusting his microphone he continued his welcome speech.

"I hope we have all found our rooms and received our schedules, I am your head master, for simple purposes you may call me Hodge." He said letting his gaze fall over the students.

"First of all let's begin with dress code." He stated. Jace Smirked when Isabelle snorted at the idea of a dress code.

"We do not have a uniform, however we do have rules on what is appropriate and what is not." Hodge continued.

"All jeans must be hole free and reach the hips, that means no sagging gentlemen. Ladies all shirts must reach your lower clothing and it must cover all areas, this means no cleavage should be showing, also no see through clothing." Hodge added over the immature giggles that some students were letting out.

"Skirts must reach fingertips, this means that if you place your hands ay your sides your fingers must touch fabric and lastly footwear must be closed toe." Hodge said ending his speech on the dress code.

"Let's move on to behavior." Hodge said running his eyes over the students.

"We will NOT tolerate hate crimes. There will be NO bad treatment against someone because of what they are. We will address each other by name not by what we are." He said his eyes falling on Jace, an amused expression grew on Jace's face.

"No fighting other then when supervised in class will be allowed, attendance is required unless you have seen a school nurse and have been excused." Hodge said resuming his speech.

"Breakfast is at 8am, lunch at twelve noon and dinner is at 5pm." Hodge said

"What happens when rules are broken? The first offense is a warning, the second is a detention and the third is lost of privileges. Each time you get written up a copy will be sent to your parents."

"Dinner is an hour away I would suggest using this time to look over the rules as what I have stated here are simply the basics you are dismissed." He said descending the stairs and exiting through a side door.

"What was that look about?" asked Isabelle catching Jace's arm as he turned. He shrugged in response and hurried back to the second floor.

He threw the door open and paused to toss his papers on his desk before flopping down on his white bed and staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to try and do this chapter in first person so there will be a lot of switching POV anyway let me know what you think first or third person? As always R&R and duh.. Enjoy! :D

Chapter Two

The door opened with a small creaking sound, Alec stepped in and closed the door softly behind himself. His blue eyes lit up with concern.

**MANGUS POV**

I made no sound to let him know I was awake. I watched him take careful graceful steps across the room as he came to a stop my heart hammered in my chest I thought for sure he would hear it but he took a seat on the edge of that Shadowhunters bed.

"Looks like you need the rest anyway." I heard Alec whisper as he brush Goldilocks's hair back away from his face.

He sat a bottle of water on the nightstand then added a bag of chips before getting up with a sigh and left the room.

Alec loves him. I realized sighing to myself.

THE NEXT DAY.

ALEC'S POV

"Whose that?" Jace asked. I turned my head to follow his sight and saw a short red head entering the room.

"I don't know." I answered with a shrug willing myself not to sound angry. I must have done well because Jace didn't seem to notice.

I decided to focus my energy on sending the red head death glares. She sat down next to Simon my roommate; a row in front of Jace and I. I glanced at Jace he was staring at her back as if he was trying to memorize it. I turned up my glare.

"Good Morning class. This year we will focus on something vital to each of your type." said the balding man I assume to be the teacher.

"Shadow Hunters will be studying runes, Warlocks will be studying spells, vampires will study their history, and lastly werewolves will be learning to understand and better control their transformations." continued the teacher.

I'm always conscious of everything Jace does. He shifted in his seat and put his feet up on the red heads chair. The red head turned to face us her green eyes glowing in anger. A look of shock overcame her anger when she looked at Jace.

"Does this bother you?" Jace asked quietly his long fingers drumming on the desk. The girl shook her head in response, I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly turned back to face the front of the class room.

"Mr. Wayland, do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked zeroing on Jace. I pulled my attention from the redhead and looked around the room trying not to blush at all of the attention.

"No of course not." Jace replied easily looking up at the teacher through his eyelashes.

The teacher seemed to accept his answer with a nod and turned his attention back to the rest of the class. I caught the eye of Magnus the warlock that Jace is rooming with before he turned back to the front of the room with the rest of the class. He winked at me, this time there was no stopping the blush that rose to my cheeks.

I imagined that I told myself over and over, while keeping my eyes firmly planted on my notes, I noticed Jace wasn't taking any notes. I sighed with anger and frustration already knowing where his focus was. The bell let off a shrill sound and it was a relief to get out of the classroom.

I got up to hurry after Jace as he bolted from the classroom. My arm caught and I turned around in shock to see my sister staring at me.

"It won't last you know how he is." She whispered. I nodded quickly wanting to end this awkward conversation and catch up with Jace.

I hurried through the hallway my eyes scanning the moving crowd for Jace's golden hair. My heart dropped when I saw that he was walking down the stone hallway talking with the red head.

**CLARY'S POV**

A sharp jerking motion brought me out of my thoughts I turned to the side to see the beautiful blond boy walking beside me although his hair is really more of a gold than a blond.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, the sound of his voice falling over my ears in a gentle wave

"Combat training." I whispered not trusting my voice.

"So am I." He said with a smile that made me feel like I could melt anytime.

"We all have the same classes, were all in the same year." Simon said from my other side, I can't believe I forgot he was there.

"Bloodsucker." Jace said releasing a breath at the same time he spoke making it sound like a hiss.

"Come on Clary." Simon said dragging me down the hallway towards out next class. I could have sworn I heard Jace mumble my name as Simon pulled me away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off thank you for the reviews they make my day :D. What do you guys think though first or third person? As always R&R Enjoy!

Chapter Three

The students filed into the gym. The teacher came in he stood over six feet tall with black hair and dressed in the black Shadowhunter outfit. Next to him was a younger blond lady she wore a red cross showing that she is a nurse of some type.

"Welcome to combat training." The teacher said his voice sounding almost bored.

"We will be pairing off for some one on one combat training. I will be picking you partner if you don't like it take it out on them. We do have a nurse on site, but she is only to be bothered for major emergencies, otherwise I expect you to know enough first aid to fix yourselves." He said gesturing to the young blond.

**ALEC'S POV**

I groaned in irritation realizing that since the teacher is picking our partners I probably won't get Jace. My eyes followed the teacher around the room as he paired people off into groups of two.

"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane." He said reading my name off of the clipboard he carried my mouth dropped open in shock. This can't be happening to me. It was though, Magnus stood across from me a small grin on his face.

**JACE'S POV**

I tapped my foot against the floor of the gym looking around waiting impatiently for the teacher to blow the whistle. Finally he blew it and my body sprang into action. The tall brown haired boy jumped at me I stepped to the side with ease and crashed into him from behind sending him tumbling to the ground. I stood over him grinning the adrenaline running through my veins.

He rolled to the side springing up off of the ground a look flashing in his eyes saying that he wasn't close to being done. I grinned ay him again and pulled my shirt over my head and swung my fist connecting with his face splitting his lip. We circled each other; each waiting for the other to strike. Finally he did running at me I turned my back to him and ran at towards the wall. I used my momentum to spring up the wall then flipped myself behind him.

My foot made contact with the center of his back kicking him face first into the wall. He spun around releasing a growl his nails growing sharper splitting the skin that once covered them. _Werewolf_ I though to myself as I crouched low motioning with my hand for him to bring it on.

**CLARY'S POV**

My name was called out along with another girl. I approached her slowly trying to keep the fear off my face. I tried not to blush but it turned out that it didn't matter. My partners attention was on something else. So was the majority of the other girls around me. I followed their line of sight and my blush came back full swing.

The beautiful boy with the golden hair was fighting against someone I didn't recognize, but that's not what caught my attention. The boy was fighting shirtless. His moves were fluid and easy almost as if he had no concern in the world. His golden hair moved around his face with each of his moves. If hadn't been using his fists he could almost be mistaken as a dancer.

My mouth dropped open as he seemed to run up the wall then flipped landing easily behind his partner and kicked him into the wall. My heart thumped in my chest just watching him. A growl ripped through the other boy and my eyes widen worried for the beautiful boy I took a step forward pausing when the golden haired boy crouched low and issued his challenge.

**ALEC'S POV**

Magnus took me by surprise when he jumped at me as soon as the whistle blew, I hurried to get out of his way. He spun a little past me before turning back to me and winking. The heat rose into my cheeks and I pushed my thoughts away as I took my stance.

I reached out and landed a hit on him he didn't seem too bothered by it just shook it off readying himself for the fight to begin. The next few minutes were a blur of fists. We took turns swinging at each other but I got the feeling he was less into it than I was he was hardly putting up any effort. I lost myself in the fight and suddenly found myself with my back flat against the ground.

Magnus was sitting pretty much on top of me. His knees were on either side of me his chest pressed so close I could feel the heat coming off of him. I turned my head searching for Jace finding him in the middle of his fight with the werewolf. I smiled at how well he was doing forgetting about the warlock straddling me until he leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"Alec." Came the breathless whisper above me. I tore my eyes away from Jace and looked up at my partner. His lips crashed down against mine and I froze my eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. A shrill whistle pierced the air and I shoved Magnus off of me and hurried to my feet rushing away from him.

"Great job Wayland!" I heard the teacher call out to Jace as he joined me.

**CLARY'S POV**

"What happened to dress code?!" Simon demanded glaring daggers at the shirtless boy walking a few feet in front of us.

I blushed and shook my head at my best friend.

"He thinks hes so good. Blah!" Simon added. I giggled at him

"He is good." I said through my giggles.

"You were watching him?" Simon asked shaking his head at me.

"Hold that thought." I said holding my hand up to him and weaving my way through the students in the hallway.

I finally reached my destination I gathered my courage and reached out and tapped him on the shoulder before I could chicken out. He turned looking irritated at first but slowly a small grin grew on his lips.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"I'll catch up." He said not looking at the dark haired boy that was seething next to him.

"Fine Jace I'm going to catch up with Isabelle." Said the dark haired boy sending me a withering look before shoving his way through the crowd.

"How can I help you?" Jace asked dipping low in a mocking bow. I found myself grinning and wishing I could push his hair away from his face. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and focused.

"I want you to teach me to fight like you did in class." I whispered keeping my eyes on my shoes.


End file.
